Kabuto Episodes
The Second Generation's a High School Warrior (２代目は高校戦士, Nidaime wa Kōkō Senshi) #The Trilobite's After School Invitation (三葉虫は放課後誘う, Sanyōchū wa Hōkago Sasō) #Awaken!! New Machines (目覚めよ！！ 新マシン, Mezame yo!! Shin Mashin) #Vow!! Heated Stag Beetle (誓え！！ 熱きクワガタ, Chikae!! Atsuki Kuwagata) #A Great Reversal to the You that Departed (大逆転去りゆく君へ, Daigyakuten Sariyuku Kimi e) #A Great Wild Battle at the Cherry Blossom Festival!! (桜祭りで大乱戦！！, Sakura Matsuri de Dairansen) #The Raging Iron Fist presented by a Friend (友に捧ぐ怒りの鉄拳, Tomo ni Sasagu Ikari no Tekken) #Kabuto Finally Leaves School!? (カブトついに退学！？, Kabuto Tsuini Taigaku!?) #Becoming a Pupil of the Storytelling Monster!! (弟子入り落語怪物！！, Deshi Iri Rakugo Kaibutsu) #Showdown with the Martial Arts Master (対決格闘技マスター, Taiketsu Kakutōgi Masutā) #Shoot Across the Sea of Tears (涙の海を越えて撃て, Namida no Umi o Koete Ute) #Mysterious?! The Fossil's Fantastic Maze (謎？！ 化石の夢幻迷宮, Nazo?! Kaseki no Mugen Meikyū) #Change!! The Explosive Dashing Professor (チェンジ！！ 爆走博士, Chenji!! Bakusō Hakase) #The Cry that Destroyed the Trapped Town (罠の街消された悲鳴, Wana no Kaishō Sareta Himei) #Infiltrate the Hospital Ward of Terror (恐怖病棟に潜入せよ, Kyōfu Byōtō ni Sennyū seyo) #Save the School Anniversary's Idols (救え学園祭アイドル, Sukue Gakuensai Aidoru) #The Fighting Love-Foretelling Diary!! (戦う恋占い日記！！, Tatakau Kou Uranai Nikki!!) #The 20-Million Year Revenge of the Exterminated Flower (絶滅花２億年の復讐, Zetsumetsubana Niokunen no Fukushū) #Is the Mysterious Girl a Mermaid Princess?! (夏の彼女は人魚姫？！, Natsu no Kanojo wa Ningyohime?!) #The Hunt for the Kappa for 3000 Ri!! (河童訪ねて三千里！！, Kappa Tazunete Sanzenri!!) #Call the Rain, Heroic Crybaby (雨を呼べ泣き虫英雄, Ame o Yobe Nakimushi Eiyū) #The Flaming Mistress' Roaring Shamisen (轟く三味線炎の女将, Todoroku Shamisen Honō no Okami) #Run to the Wilderness of Pride!! (誇りの荒野を走れ！！, Hokori no Kōya o Hashire!!) #Summer Vacation!! The Haunted Classroom (夏休み！！ 怪談教室, Natsuyasumi!! Kaidan Kyōshitsu) #The Return of The First Generation (帰ってきたアイツ達, Kaettekita Aitsutachi) #Nightmare!! B-Fighter vs. B-Fighter (悪夢！！ ＢＦ対ＢＦ, Akumu!! Bī Faitā Tai Bī Faitā) #The Certain Death of the 6 Great Warriors (６大戦士絶体絶命, Rokudai Senshi Zettai Zetsumei) #Enter!! The Insect Warrior of the Wind (見参！！ 風の昆虫戦士, Kenzan!! Kaze no Konchū Senshi) #The Violent Centipede General (暴れん坊ムカデ将軍, Abarenbō Mukade Shōgun) #Shine Genji, the Earth's Power (輝けゲンジ大地の力, Kagayake Genji Daichi no Chikara) #The Combined Ultimate Gun and the Mournful Warrior (合体最強銃と哀戦士, Gattai Saikyōjū to Ai Senshi) #Echo, Beautiful Butterfly's Melody (響け美しき蝶の旋律, Hibike Utsukushiki Chō no Senritsu) #Grab it!! The Legendary Sacred Sword (つかめ！！ 伝説の神剣, Tsukame!! Densetsu no Shinken) #Control!? The B-Fighters' Day of Defeat (制圧！？ ＢＦ敗北の日, Seiatsu!? Bī Faitā Haiboku no Hi) #Rip Through the Darkness, The Revived Giant God (闇を裂け復活の巨神, Yami o Sake Fukkatsu no Kyoshin) #Dirty!! The Demonic Brothers' Counterattack (卑劣！！ 魔兄弟の逆襲, Hiretsu!! Ma Kyōdai no Gyakushū) #Defeat, The Invincible New Monster (倒せ不死身の新怪人, Taose Fujimi no Shin Kaijin) #The Nightmarish Giant Stag Beetle (悪夢のオオクワガタ, Akumu no Ō Kuwagata) #Merciless!! The B-Fighter are Melting (無惨！！ ＢＦが溶ける, Muzan!! Bī Faitā ga Tokeru) #Break Through the Maze of Love (駆け抜けろ恋の迷宮, Kakenukero Koi no Meikyū) #The No-Rules Peak Battle (ルール無用頂上決戦, Rūru Muyō Chōjō Kessen) #Kabuto's Trip To The Moon World (カブトの月世界旅行, Kabuto no Tsuki Sekai Ryokō) #The Girl of Darkness is the B-Fighter Killer (闇の娘はＢＦキラー, Yami no Musume wa Bī Faitā Kirā) #The Devil Girl Arrives... (悪魔少女来たりて…, Akuma Shōjo Kitarite...) #B-Fighter!! A Challenge in History (ＢＦ！！ 歴史に挑戦, Bī Faitā!! Rekishi ni Chōsen) #Super Heavy Shell Strike! (超重甲ストライキ！, Chō Jūkō Sutoraiki) #The B-Fighters' Father, the Elder Dies!! (ＢＦの父 老師死す！！, Bī Faitā no Chichi Rōshi Shisu!!) #The Beetle Base's Great Explosion!! (ＢＦ基地（ビートルベース）大爆破？！, Bītoru Bēsu Daibakuha?!) #The Sunrise of The Earth's Downfall (地球滅亡の夜明け, Chikyū Metsubō no Yoake) #The Last Battle (ラストバトル, Rasuto Batoru)